Harry and Ginny: A quidditch practise
by ChocolatePlatform
Summary: During the Quidditch practices, Harry can't stop staring at Ginny and after one sentence, Ginny can't stop staring at Harry. After some suggestions from their friends they both finally understand what they truly are to each other.


It was his sixth year. Harry couldn't help but stare at every single second he got. He was so happy that Ginny broke up with Michael Corner but now he's sad all again because Ginny is dating Dean Thomas now, a fellow student in Harry's year. After Harry and Cho broke up, Harry had decided not to pay attention to Cho anymore. Basically, he had moved on even though he still kept thinking about Cho sometimes.

'Harry? You alright?' Ginny asked Harry as they were walking towards the Quidditch pitch. Ginny had started playing as a Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team from last year and she was just amazing in it. She also took Harry's place as a Seeker and Chaser in the team once. Now as Harry was the captain of the team, he was very glad to make Ginny the team captain if something happened to him. Ron was in the team too, making him careful not to keep staring at Ginny.

'Okay so guys, we'll do some drills today which might help you in the match!' Harry said but everyone was busy in their own conversation except than Ginny, who was standing beside Harry, waiting for everyone to shut up.

'Shut it everyone! Can we please move on and discuss what you were saying, Harry?' Ginny said in a loud voice and thanks to her, everyone was quiet.  
They started practicing Quidditch. Harry was at the top, searching for the snitch while all the beaters were playing with Bludgers. He glanced at Ginny, who was throwing a Quaffle in the hoop and it went in directly, knocking Ron aside. Wow, she was so good at it! Suddenly, Katie bell fell down. Before Harry could reach her, Ginny quickly ran to her, helped her get up, drink water and she healed her scratch.  
'Thanks, Ginny!' Katie Bell said.  
'No problem!' Ginny said and she flew her broomstick up in air and the practice started again. Harry couldn't just help but keep staring at Ginny and WHACK!  
When Harry opened his eyes, Ginny was kneeling beside him.  
'Harry, here some water!' Ginny said, helping him get up. 'Look, you've got so many wounds!'

'Let's start playing!' Harry said.  
'Harry, you sure you are alright to play?' Ginny asked again, in a tone of panic.  
'Now I am!' Harry said with a smile which was more like a smirk. Ginny didn't understand what he said but she flew her broomstick back in the air, thinking about what Harry said.  
While they were playing, Harry and Ginny's eyes met a lot. At a point, Ginny was close to getting hit by the bludger when Harry and Ginny were staring at each other. Thanks to Ron who pulled her aside.  
'What's up with you, Ginny?' Ron asked her in the break.  
'What? Nothing.' Ginny answered, trying to sound convincing.  
'Oh, okay then!' Ron said and he walked towards Jimmie Peakes. Ginny was looking as Ron passed by when she felt Harry's eyes on her. When she turned around to see, Harry was wiping his face. Ginny always kept on feeling that Harry was looking at her. On the other hand, Harry always kept feeling that Ginny was staring at him.  
'Alright guys, time to go! Well played!' Harry said as they exited the Quidditch stadium.  
'What was wrong with you while playing? You've got all those wounds by the bludger hit!' Ginny said as Harry came to catch up with her and Ron.  
'I don't know, I was just thinking about N.E.W.T.S!' Harry lied as Ginny nodded. Harry and Ginny walked towards the great hall, making jokes about Snape and laughing. Ron had said he wanted to meet Lavender so he went to the Common room. Hermione was sitting alone on the Gryffindor dinner table.

'Why alone, Hermione?' Harry asked her as he and Ginny sat beside Hermione.  
'I'd some homework to do, so I quickly came up here and started my dinner! Ginny said that she wanted to study with Demelza, you said you wanted to go to the library while that Won-Won said that he went to meet Lavender! So, I am all alone here!' Hermione said, sighing.  
'No worries now, Hermione! We're here!' Ginny said playfully. They'd just started their breakfast when Demelza came up to them.

'Oh Ginny, can you please help me with my homework?' Demelza asked Ginny.  
'Um yeah sure!' Ginny said with annoyed tone. She, along with Demelza went to the corner where Dean was studying and sat down beside him.  
He was staring at her when Hermione hit Harry so hard that he felt like one of senses stopped.  
'What is it?' Harry asked her in an annoying tone.  
'You like her, don't you?' Hermione teased him.  
'What? Absolutely no! She's Ron's little sister!' Harry said, trying to sound normal.  
'Even if she's Ron's little sister doesn't mean you can't like her, Harry!' Hermione said, reading her book.  
'Yeah? Whatever! Who said I like her?' Harry asked, almost lying to himself.  
'I said! I see the way you look at Ginny! She's not that bad, you know! She's sweet, sporty, intelligent, kind, brave and much more. I bet you like her and I hope you like her!' Hermione said smoothly.  
'What if our relationship turns out like how it did with Cho and me?' Harry asked Hermione.  
'It won't! I have known Ginny for years by now! She's so perfect for,' Hermione was about to complete her sentence when Ron and Lavender entered the great hall. Hermione packed her books and left the hall without a word.  
Hermione's words kept on spinning in Harry's head,  
'I bet you like her and I hope you like her! I have known Ginny for years! She's so perfect for you!'  
He glanced at Ginny, who was laughing with Dean. Will Ginny ever be Harry's? Harry sighed and went to his bed.  
'Bye Dean!' Ginny said as Dean kissed her on her cheek.  
The quidditch practice this evening was spinning inside her head. She suddenly remembered when her and Harry's eyes were staring at each other. She was blushing.

'Hey Ginny, are you alright?' Demelza asked Ginny.  
'Yeah, I am fine, why?' Ginny asked, trying to acting normal.  
'Ginny, don't lie to me! I know you were thinking about him!' Demelza said.  
'Him? Who?' Ginny asked her.  
'Harry Potter!' Demelza answered.  
'What? No?' Ginny screeched.  
'Don't lie! I know you like him, since you met him and you still do! You've been waiting for him since then!' Demelza said.  
'Whatever!' Ginny said sighing and she left to her dorm.

Demelza's words were spinning inside Ginny's head,  
'I know you were thinking about him! I know you like him, since you met him and you still do! You've been waiting for him since then!'  
'Hmm, I am not giving up that easily on him!' Ginny said inside her head. 'Maybe I should wait a bit longer for him?'  
While Harry was thinking,  
'She's pretty, smart and brave! Not to mention her Quidditch skills! She's kind too! Should I wait for the right timing to tell her?' Harry said inside his head and thinking about this, both Harry and Ginny fell asleep.


End file.
